1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly pertains to a new movable wrench handle assembly for facilitating comfortable grasping of a wrench while minimizing interference of the comfortable handle structure with the opposing end couplers of the wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,136 describes an adjustable wrench having adjustable head portions. Another type, of hand tool is U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,763 disclosing an adjustable wrench having a longitudinal adjustment structure extending through the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,585 discloses an adjustable wrench having pivoting ends and a longitudinal depression along the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,400 discloses a detachable handle socket ratchet wrench system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they all include the common fault of providing a relatively thin handle for gripping as it is desirable to have relatively thin end portions to facilitate engagement of the end portions to nuts and the like, particularly in tight spaces. The need remains for a wrench that provides a comfortable gripping portion or handle that can be moved along a length of a wrench to inhibit interference between the handle and a work piece during use.